


When the Lights Went Out

by LadyOfLoriens



Series: One Cold Night When the Lights Went Out [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, fear of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfLoriens/pseuds/LadyOfLoriens
Summary: MAYLOR request fic as a continuation of One Cold Night, but inside Roger and Brian's room.When the power goes out at their hotel, Roger reveals to Brian that he has a fear of the dark. Brian promises to keep the darkness away.





	When the Lights Went Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otinfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otinfinity/gifts), [LadyJorah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJorah/gifts).



Brian sighed as he washed up under the less than hot spray of the shower. He had to crouch awkwardly to wet his hair properly because the head was so far down on the wall, but that wasn't uncommon for him. He took his time to wash his hair, knowing it would pay off when he would go to run a brush through it later. 

It was perfectly quiet when he stepped out, and he was glad he had slipped out of the rundown bar earlier than the others. The silence gave him time to slowly get rid of the adrenaline in his system that had been buzzing since their practice session that morning. That was how it always was. Brian would get worked up for a show, he'd play his best, and then he'd take time to himself to calm down- unlike Deacy who enjoyed going out afterwards to a club to dance away his energy, or Roger and Freddie who liked to get plastered and laugh until they fell asleep. Brian would be the first to admit that his band mates could be a little much for him sometimes, but he loved them all the same. 

After his shower, Brian moved slowly about the hotel room. He made himself a small pot of tea, brushed his hair, dressed in his pajamas, and relaxed back on the bed with the latest edition astronomy journal. It was completely quiet aside from the hum of the heater and the turning of a page. The guitarist was just reading up on which planets would be close enough to view with a small telescope that month when the hum of the heater cut out. Seconds later, the entire room was pitch black. 

Never one to panic, Brian waited a few moments for his eyes to adjust as best they could before getting out of bed. He was careful as he walked, sliding his feet instead of picking them up in case he happened to run into something. He made it to the wall without much problem, and the light didn't turn on no matter how many times he flicked the switch. With a loud groan, he began his search for anything that would shed some light in the dark room. 

Despite his careful approach, Brian was not the most coordinated bean pole. His lanky limbs were things he still had trouble with, and the dark didn't help at all. He could play through an intense guitar solo without problem. Walking on a flat surface somehow proved to be more difficult. He had just smacked the back of his head on a cabinet door when he heard a knock. 

By the time he made it to the door, Brian was sure the person on the other side would think he was dead with all of the crashing going on. As he opened the it, he rubbed the back of his head in hopes of alleviating the pain there. 

"Yes?" he answered, a little irritated. 

"S-Sorry to bother you, sir," a frightened voice responded. 

Brian sighed and took a deep breath to keep from being rude to the young attendant. None of this was the kid's fault. He knew his height could be intimidating to those who didn't know of his gentle nature.  _'Gentle giant,'_  his mind supplied in a pseudo-Roger voice. "It's fine."

"The power's been cut off to the entire building. My manager has someone on the way to fix it, but we don't know when they'll be finished. We ask that you stay in your room until the lights are back on..."

"Right. Thanks." As polite as Brian was, he wasn't in the mood to talk much. "Oh, where are the candles?"

"Second drawer in the nightstand, sir. There should be a book of matches as well." The kid pointed over where the bed was helpfully before backing up and waiting to be dismissed. He still had plenty of other rooms to get to.

"Thanks again," Brian muttered before closing the door, not bothering to lock it. There was no point when everyone was being forced to stay in their rooms. He figured no one was idiotic enough to go trekking through a dark hotel hallway. Brian didn't understand the will of a certain blond who had a debilitating secret. 

The guitarist found the candles easily enough after that. He put one on the nightstand and the other on the table in the corner so it would light up the rest of the room. It was better than nothing, but still much too dark to read. Brian gave up on his quiet night of reading, and had begun turning down the bed to get in when there was a mighty slam that had him nearly jumping through the ceiling. He whipped around quickly, heart racing, to make out a dark figure standing in the doorway. Brian mentally cursed himself for being so trusting. 

Slowly, he attempted to back away towards the bed again, but that only seemed to encourage the person in his room. Whoever it was charged at him and tackled him to the mattress, somehow avoiding all of the obstacles that Brian had tripped over more than once. 

"Don't laugh," the person said quickly without releasing their grip. 

Brian's eyes went wide. "Roger?"

"Stupid shitty hotel. Stupid bloody gig. Stupid fucking power outage!" Roger ranted against him. Brian swallowed in relief. At least it wasn't a killer. As his heart rate returned to normal, Brian realized that Roger was trembling. He would have assumed it was from rage if not for the way Roger was hanging onto him so tightly. The blond always made sure everyone was away from him when he was angry out of fear of hurting them. 

"Rog...What's wrong?"

"Don't laugh," the drummer repeated. The shine of their eyes met in the flickering candlelight. "I'm afraid of the dark."

Brian's brows furrowed. He found it hard to believe something so silly could be affecting Roger so intensely. The blond was fearless, or so Brian had thought. The way he jumped into fights without care for consequences, and the way he faced down others much more powerful without hesitation would make anyone struggle with the concept of Roger being afraid of the  _dark_. 

"Don't laugh." This time, Roger's voice carried a lilt that Brian knew meant he was ready to fight in order to defend himself. Quickly, before Roger could act irrationally, Brian sat up, bringing Roger with him. 

"I'm not laughing, Roger. See? Are you...How long have...?" Brian couldn't pull the words together. It was too odd. 

Even in the candlelight, the brunet could see Roger's cheeks grow pink. The drummer looked away in shame before mumbling, "Forever. I...I always leave the hallway light on."

Brian immediately made the connection. He'd shared rooms with Roger in hotels before and never saw the man panic when the lights went out, but the hallway light was always on in hotels...Unless that particular hotel happened to have a building wide power outage. He glanced down at Roger with a concerned frown, his brows pulling together. "Why didn't you say anything, Roger?"

"I didn't want you to think I was an idiot. Only children are afraid of the dark." The way Roger spoke made it sound as if the blond was repeating the words of others instead of his own thoughts. Brian's frowned deepened. Why did it matter what a person was afraid of? It was obviously a big deal to Roger, so it was a big deal to Brian. 

"You're not an idiot. Fears aren't something we can really control. We can try to conquer them, of course, but they're nothing to be ashamed of." Brian's words made Roger relax some. The drummer felt better knowing that he wasn't going to be judged. He knew that before going to Brian's room, though. Brian never judged him. Even if the taller man didn't exactly agree with his actions, Brian always accepted him. 

"Can I...stay here until the power comes back on?" Roger asked hesitantly.

Brian observed his friend carefully. It was odd seeing Roger so torn up over anything. He was used to anger at the forefront of the shorter man's emotions, but this version of Roger was completely different; Roger was being vulnerable with him. Brian felt a flash of pride when he realized that Roger had come to him over the others because he felt safe enough to do so. How could he turn the other man away when he had come to him for help? 

"Of course, Rog. Just let me close the door, yeah?" Brian was already moving as he spoke, but he stopped when he felt a hand clutch his wrist nearly painfully. When he turned to question his friend, Roger's eyes were wide with something Brian had never seen on his face. Fear. Maybe Roger's affliction was more serious than the guitarist thought. "Or...you could come with me to close the door...?"

Roger nodded in agreement and followed Brian without releasing his grip. No way was he letting Brian slip away from him. The man was his only defense against whatever was hiding in the shadows. Brian walked slowly so as not to make Roger panic again. Once the door was shut and  _locked_ , they made their way back to the bed in the middle of the room. Roger sighed in relief when they were sitting down again. If he could just get under the covers, nothing would be able to get to him...

"I'm tired," Roger exclaimed before Brian could say anything else on the subject. 

The brunet blinked owlishly at the sudden mood change. "Alright..." He gestured to the bed they were sitting on. "You're welcome to rest if you need it. They don't know when the power will be back on."

Roger didn't need to be told twice. He crawled into the bed quickly, only then realizing how frozen his fingertips and ears felt. He remembered then that the heater wasn't working because of the power. It was going to be a cold night. Never one for much tact, Roger turned to look up at his twiggy friend. "Lay with me."

Now, a demanding, bratty Roger was something Brian was used to. He didn't have the patience or the desire to deal with one of the blonde's tantrums at the moment, so he complied, letting out a sigh of his own at the warmth. 

"It's freezing in here," he observed with a shudder, his legs stretching out at best they could while his feet crept towards Roger's body and attempted to siphon his heat. Roger didn't care about trying to be subtle, and he quickly threw himself towards Brian again, pushing their bodies as close as possible to keep his poor nose from falling off. 

"Brilliant observation, doctor," Roger teased with a smirk. 

"You're the one shivering like a small dog."

Roger pushed his frigid toes against Brian's shins in retaliation, earning a hiss from the taller man. He nodded in satisfaction without removing his toes from their spot against Brian's legs. The brunet was just going to have to deal with it. 

"You're insufferable," Brian muttered, all the while tucking the blanket more securely around his friend in an attempt to help them both stay warm. His sentiment only encouraged Roger further. 

"Well, I usually have someone in my bed to keep me warm. Sex is an excellent survival skill, Brian." 

Brian pretended to gag. "Don't get any ideas," he joked. 

Roger couldn't resist messing with him. It was always playful and good-natured even when they were yelling at each other. It was how they expressed their emotions towards each other. Not everyone was as transparent as John or as unashamedly open as Freddie. With that in mind, Roger leaned forward and kissed Brian's chin. It was a loud, wet kiss that Roger knew would gross the guitarist out. 

"Yuck! Roger!" Brian squirmed and hurried to wipe his face free of any evidence. Once it was clean, Roger repeated the action, this time closer to Brian's mouth just to see his reaction. When Brian continued to rant, Roger continued his quest to irritate the hell out of the brunet. He angled his head up to kiss Brian's nose just as Brian angled his head down to chastise him, their lips meeting without meaning to. 

Neither moved, each as frozen as they felt. Their eyes were wide as they regarded each other, their minds struggling to process the situation fast enough. Finally, Roger gasped and pulled back. 

"Brian, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-- You shouldn't have--!" He stumbled over himself as heat rose to his cheeks. Brian wasn't without color on his face either. He had his fingers on his lips in shock at what had just happened. Roger continued to speak, but Brian didn't move a muscle.

"Brian? Are you listening? I said I was sorry! It was an accident! Bloody hell, don't turn into a statue now, you twit! Listen to me!" Roger didn't mean to insult his friend, but he was freaking out. Words tended to slip out before he could catch them when he was worked up. He regretted them as soon as he said them, but it was already too late to keep them from coming out. Still, Brian didn't react one bit. Roger groaned and pushed his shoulder roughly. Nothing. He then did the only thing he could think of.

Brian finally looked at him again when their lips were pressed together for the second time. Just as the first time, he didn't pull away. In fact, Roger felt long fingers take hold of his waist, keeping him from pulling away. Then, Brian's eyes slipped closed, and the taller man pulled him closer. Roger knew he ought to go back to throwing his fit, but it all felt so  _nice._  

Their kiss deepened, and it was nowhere near gentle. Roger put up a determined fight for dominance, refusing to let himself seem weak to one of the most important people in his life. Brian didn't back down as the blond expected him to. Instead, the grip on his waist tightened considerably, and Brian tilted his head down in such a way that forced Roger's head back. 

Roger wasn't going to take it lying down. He tried his best to sit up despite Brian's hold, his hands tangling in Brian's hair because he knew how much the guitarist disliked people messing with it. He thought he had won when one of Brian's hands moved away from his waist, only to yelp when that hand came down harshly on his backside. 

"You just spanked me!" Roger screeched, cutting their kiss off. 

Brian only raised a brow at him. "You were being bad." 

That shut the blond up right away. A fire raged inside of him at the words, not only because confident Brian was so incredibly sexy, but also because Roger found himself wanting to be good for him. Brian was such a wonderful person. He always managed to be calm when Roger raged on, and he never became upset with the others for any of their stupidity. He always saw the best in others. Roger desperately wanted the brunet to see the best in him.

Roger pushed closer again, his hands tugging at Brian's hair in an attempt to continue their kiss so he could show Brian how compliant he could be. The action only earned him another swat. "Brian!"

"You know what you're doing. It took me an hour to get this mess under control," Brian told him, tilting his chin up as if gesturing to his own hair. Roger huffed indignantly, but complied nonetheless. He was rewarded with an amused smile that had his heart stuttering in his chest. 

"Good boy." Those two words had Roger desperate again. He made a keening noise that was quickly cut off by another kiss. Roger didn't give up his fight to control the kiss, but he did give in a little more. Brian took over without any uncertainty in his actions. 

Roger gasped when Brian roughly bit his lip, leaving it thrumming and bruised in such a pleasant way. He'd never seen Brian so unrestrained. This Brian didn't care about making himself seem non-threatening. He used his height difference to his advantage and had Roger aching for more. Roger attempted to force Brian to give him what he wanted, but Brian easily overpowered him in a way Roger hadn't thought possible. Who knew such power resided in such a gentle being? 

" _Please,_ " Roger begged as he wiggled for the third time in an attempt to move closer so he could find some relief. Brian's grip on his waist had stayed strong, and Roger was no match.

"Oh, how polite you can be when you want something bad enough. It's a shame no one else gets to see you like this...Though I rather think I like it better this way." Brian grinned when he saw the blush on Roger's cheeks darken deliciously. It felt incredible to hold the control. Brian tended to avoid confrontation because he didn't want to make people uncomfortable, but the way Roger was reacting to him made Brian feel like he could take on the toughest of competitors. Despite the feeling, his grip never became too tight, and he gave in when Roger pleaded with him. He wasn't cruel. 

 _'He never could be,'_  Roger thought to himself right before Brian flipped them over. The drummer frowned when he found himself on top of Brian, straddling the taller man's legs. It wasn't what he had been expecting. He would have thought Brian would have preferred to be on top after the fight the guitarist had put up to be in control. 

Brian chuckled at Roger's look of confusion. "Did you expect me to do all of the work? No. I think it's time for you to show me just how good you can be, Rog. Remember, good boys are rewarded. Oh. And no touching." Brian had Roger's wrists locked in his grip before Roger could protest. The blond weakly tugged at the grip to see how strong it was. Even though Brian was only holding them in one hand, Roger knew he wouldn't be strong enough to break out. He also knew that Brian would release him if he asked him to. Roger didn't ask him to. 

With a trembling breath, Roger curiously pushed himself forward, Brian's one-handed hold on his hips guiding him along. He let out moan when his length pushed against Brian's. His blue eyes flashed quickly to Brian's hazel to make sure he was doing what the taller man wanted. After a small nod from the guitarist, the drummer continued. 

Within moments, Roger was rutting sinfully against Brian, his mind falling apart to give way to the pleasure he was feeling. He wasn't quiet at all, and Brian only answered his wicked sounds with groans and grunts of his own. 

Brian couldn't believe it. Roger looked at him with large blue eyes full of  _innocence_ of all things, even while he was dry-humping Brian into the mattress. It was nearly criminal the amount of pleasure Brian felt from the vision in front of him. Without needing to ask, he knew this was the first time Roger had ever bowed to anyone else's will in the bedroom. That thought only increased the fire raging inside of Brian. Not to mention how beautiful Roger's moans and pleads were.  _'No one else will have him this way.'_

"Brian." The sound was nothing more than a pitiful whimper, and Brian felt himself tense. Quickly, to bring them the release they were both looking for, the brunet let go of Roger's wrists so he could take hold of his waist with two hands again. The speed increased with Brian's help, and Roger was finally free to lean over and steal another kiss. 

Roger's orgasm positively slammed into him. He saw stars as his hips convulsed. He slouched, spent, against the man below him as his climax raged and then fell. By the time his head was out of the clouds again, he looked up with hazy eyes to find that Brian had reached his completion as well. The blond pouted childishly. No fair! He didn't even get to see Brian unravel. 

Brian panted, his hands spreading out over Roger's back to hold the drummer against him. He hated the feeling of the mess in his pajama pants, but he was much too comfortable holding Roger to do anything about it. His hazel eyes drifted to meet Roger's gaze, and he chuckled at the adorable pout on the smaller man's face. How someone managed to look so childish, mature, feminine, and manly all at the same time, Brian would never know.

"What?" he asked curiously, voice deeper than normal. Roger narrowed his eyes at Brian, the fire returning behind them in a way that reminded Brian that the blond was not to be messed with. Brian knew in that moment that Roger had given him control. Without Roger's consent, he wouldn't have been able to do a single thing. Did that mean Roger was really the one in control? It was too deep of a question for so late at night. 

"You get to see me turn into a pile of goo, and I don't even get to see the face you make when you come," Roger answered bluntly. Brian choked, his own cheeks heating up. Roger rolled his eyes. "What a prude."

Brian took the opportunity to mess with the blond again. He gave Roger's arse another spank, making the drummer jump in surprise. Brian laughed at the reaction, and, suddenly, they were wrestling each other on the mattress. Brian went along with Roger's antics, letting the fiery blond tug him this way and that as he always did. 

After a few minutes of playful fighting, they collapsed beside each other with heaving chests and rumbling laughter. Their hands met between them, keeping them connected. It took a few more minutes to fully calm down again, and Roger yawned. 

"Looks like I'm sleeping here tonight. They still don't have the power on," the blond pointed out quietly. 

"Just don't get any ideas," Brian smirked. 

"You're the one who kissed  _me_ ," Roger insisted.

Brian turned his head to look at the drummer. "What? You're the one who kissed me, you little masochist." 

Roger blushed up to his ears. "Don't call me little! You're the one who's freakishly tall!" 

They continued their petty argument until they both drifted off. Again, their fighting replaced the words they didn't need to express because they knew exactly what they were saying to each other. 

_'I love you, Roger.'_

_'I love you, Brian.'_

Roger practically dragged the guitarist to the restaurant in the morning after getting ready in their separate rooms. He cared not about the stares they received, and Brian was yet again amazed at Roger's confidence in any situation. When they met up with their friends and found them in much the same boat, Brian realized that he didn't need to worry about what others thought. His friends supported him, and he had Roger at his side. 

Brian always brought a flashlight with him to the hotels after that night, just in case the power went out and a certain blond became scared.


End file.
